


The Gift

by thealphagate_archivist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-04
Updated: 2006-06-04
Packaged: 2019-02-02 05:11:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12720291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thealphagate_archivist/pseuds/thealphagate_archivist
Summary: It's been a rough day, and Jack lost a member of his team. Daniel does what he can to help Jack deal with it all.





	The Gift

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the archivists: this story was originally archived at [The Alpha Gate](https://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Alpha_Gate), a Stargate SG-1 archive, which began migration to the AO3 in 2017 when its hosting software, eFiction, was no longer receiving support. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2017. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are this creator and it hasn't transferred to your AO3 account, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Alpha Gate collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/thealphagate).

  
Author's notes: Written for the Live Journal Pegasus_B AU Community (a Stargate SG-1/Stargate: Atlantis AU Crossover) - in which both Jack and Daniel end up in Atlantis. But it's not necessary to know either SGA or Pegasus B to read this fic - the next paragraph explains everything you need to know.  
  
Daniel was never in SG-1; he got invited to Atlantis through Rodney McKay, an old friend (and former lover.) Jack, without Daniel around to help keep him sane, never recovered from his experience in Baal's torture chamber, and has turned into a very bitter, broken individual. He was recruited to run the military side of the Atlantis expedition, and the two meet there, and develop a friendship/attraction. They are just at the beginning of their relationship when this fic opens.  


* * *

Daniel smiled as the door opened to reveal a disheveled Jack. His hair still wet and spiky from the shower, and his clothes, although clean, looked like they came right out of a duffel bag - creases across the cloth showing where they’d been folded. It had been a rough mission, he knew, although he hadn’t been along this time. Strictly military personnel helping a new ally with an old enemy - and there had been losses on both sides. Rumor had it someone from Atlantis was on the casualty list. If true, he knew Jack would take that hard. 

Jack stepped in, and the door swooshed shut behind him. He stood there, awkwardly, not knowing what to do with his hands or feet - shuffling his duffel bag back and forth, not looking Daniel in the eye. Daniel reached out and took the bag from him - tossing it into the chair by the door, then opened his arms. Jack sighed deeply, wrapping himself around Daniel, holding on tightly. Daniel felt the tension in his almost too-tight grip, but didn’t say anything, he just let him hang on and held Jack as tightly as he could. His brow furrowed. He imagined that if he let go, Jack would splinter apart in a million directions. 

They stayed that way for a long while. Daniel listened to the shaky breaths - the harsh thrum of Jack’s heartbeats, moving faster than you would expect from their stationary pose. Slowly Jack’s breathing began to calm, and Daniel finally risked moving his arms - one rubbing slowly across his hard, muscled back and the other sliding up to stroke through Jack’s silvered hair. Eventually, Jack sighed again, his grip loosening slightly. Daniel felt Jack place his lips against the juncture where shoulder and neck meet, and leave a kiss there. He smiled, and gestured with his head toward the bed. “Come on. Let’s sit down and you can tell me all about it.”

Jack reluctantly loosened his hold as Daniel slid his warm hands down his arms, taking Jack’s scarred and calloused ones in his own and leading him over to the bed. They sat on the edge - Daniel turned slightly to the side in order to watch Jack - their knees bumped up against each other’s -Jack holding on tightly to Daniel's hands. 

Jack spoke low and hesitantly at first, staring at the wall across from the bed or down at the floor - his face showing no emotion at all. His voice broke slightly when he mentioned the name of the marine who had died. Daniel didn’t interrupt him - didn’t say anything at all - just listened and watched that face turn expressive - showing the sorrow he felt for loosing one of his own. He realized what a gift this was, how difficult it must be for Jack to show how he really felt. Jack finally ran out of steam and just sat there starring at their clasped hands. 

“Thank you.” Jack’s voice was still low, but it seemed there was less pain in his words somehow, and he finally looked up into Daniel’s eyes.

Disentangling his hand, Daniel reached up and placed his hand on Jack’s jaw. Turning his face, he touched his lips to Jack’s in a chaste kiss. He put his chin on Jack’s shoulder and wrapping his arms around his waist, he said: “You’re welcome.”

Jack’s arms went around him and they sat quietly like that for some time. Daniel could still feel the tension in the body pressed up against his, although he seemed more relaxed than earlier. Eventually he pulled away and reached down, untying Jack’s boots. “Have you eaten anything?”

“I don’t want any food.”

“Well then, maybe you should lie down for a while.” Daniel pulled off one boot and started on the other.

“I couldn’t sleep.”

“Maybe not, but just relaxing a bit might help.”

“Relaxing? What did you have in mind?” Jack’s voice held a bit of curiosity, maybe even a hint of humor - a positive change from the monotone he’d been speaking in since he’d arrived at Daniel’s door. Heartened by this, Daniel smiled as he pulled off the other boot and removed Jack’s socks. “Nothing too strenuous. You’re too tense as it is. How about a back massage? I‘ve been told I‘m pretty good at it.”

Jack starred at him for a moment. “A massage, huh?” He moved his head from side to side on his neck, listening to the bones crack as he did so. “That might not be a bad idea.”

“Good.” Daniel stood up, pulling him up to his feet. “Take off these clothes.”

“Uh, Daniel - what kind of a massage is this going to be?” 

“You, sir, have a dirty mind,” Daniel answered, frowning and shaking his head. “I need bare skin for a massage - even the platonic kind. You can leave your boxers on, ok?”

“If you say so.” Daniel grinned at his doubtful tone and received the first real smile he’d seen from Jack today in return. He felt more of the burden on his heart lighten at that, and his own smiled brightened as Jack stripped off his shirt and reached for his BDUs. Daniel had to work hard not to stare at Jack’s body. He really liked that lean, hard-muscled look but he didn’t think this was a good time for lechery. He wanted to do something to help Jack relax - to get rid of all that tension. The last thing Jack needed right now was for Daniel to make him feel uncomfortable. He concentrated on the wall behind Jack’s head. “Now what?”

“Onto the bed, with you. Face down, and don’t give me any back talk!” 

Jack laughed, briefly, and answered with a sharp, “Yes, sir!" as he turned back and climbed onto the bed. Daniel wished that he had some massage oil, but he thought he could do a decent job without it, so he shrugged, straddled Jack’s hips, and started in on his neck and shoulders - concentrating fiercely on his task.

He spent a long time on Jack’s shoulders, there was a lot of tension there - his strong hands working hard on the bunched up muscles, loosening the tightness he found. Every once in a while, Jack would moan or jerk slightly as Daniel found an especially tight knot, but for the most part he was very quiet and Daniel was able to concentrate on his task. 

Daniel wanted to take the time to trace his fingers across all the scars on Jack's back. It seemed that even for a military man, he had an awful lot of them. But he decided it was best to wait. The last thing Jack needed right now, was a reminder of battles lost, and the ugly scars earned in those battles.

When he’d worked out the worst of the tension in Jack’s shoulders, Daniel went all the way down one arm to his hand, using less force here, but still firmly massaging the palm and fingers and the webs between them. There were more scars here, even in Jack's palms, and he squashed his curiosity - there would be time for that later. He worked his way back up, across Jack's shoulders and down the other arm. By the time he got to Jack's other palm, Daniel began to realize exactly how sensual it was to massage another person’s hands. 

Suddenly he became aware of the fact that he was sitting on Jack’s ass, and that the only thing between himself and Jack at this point was his loose sweats and Jack’s boxers. He felt his dick twitch. Daniel chided himself, focusing hard on what he was doing. He was trying to be very careful with Jack. The most they’d ever done in bed was a blowjob and a little mutual masturbation - he knew Jack wasn’t ready for much more right now, and the last thing he wanted to do was to make him feel like he was forcing the issue. He’d told Jack this was going to be a platonic massage, and he wasn’t going to break his promise. He was just going to have to suck it up (hah!) and teach his dick to behave.

* * *

Jack had been well aware of Daniel’s body for the last five minutes or so. While Daniel had been working over his neck and shoulders, he had been in such bliss over the strong hands working wonders on his sore muscles that he couldn’t have concentrated on much of anything else anyway. Working the knots out had actually been painful, but worth it, as the relief he felt as Daniel moved on to each new section was so great that he almost felt like crying. It was one of the best massages he’d ever received, and he suddenly understood the people who were willing to pay to have this done professionally. It was making a huge difference in his mental state as well as his physical.

But as Daniel worked his way down his left arm, his touch had lightened somewhat. The massage was still firm, but the touch on his palm and fingers had changed, somehow. And even though Daniel hadn’t done anything different that he could tell, suddenly Jack felt the massage turn more sensual, more _emotional_ , although he couldn’t explain what he meant by that. Finally, Daniel started back up that arm and across to the right. And maybe it was just his own perception, or maybe it was because now that his muscles had begun to relax he could begin to concentrate on other things, but the sensual nature of the massage seemed to stay with him. As Daniel got to his right palm, Jack had to move slightly to readjust his cock, which had begun to react to the strong fingers caressing his own and his awareness of Daniel’s body pressing up against his own.

As Daniel worked back up and around to Jack’s spine, and began a slow decent, working each vertebrae in turn before moving to the next, Jack’s cock began to swell. Each step lower, as he descended Jack's spine made it harder and harder for Jack not to move - rubbing his hard-on up against his boxers and the rough, military issue cotton sheet. Daniel’s strong, warm hands were firm on his skin, kneading and pressing. He imagined those hands on his cock, pulling and squeezing and a long, deep moan suddenly escaped him as his hips moved involuntarily, stroking against the bed. Jack didn’t even realize it had come from him, at first. But when Daniel stopped - pulling his hands away suddenly and sliding down off his buttocks and onto his upper thighs, he realized he must have shocked him quite badly.

He raised his upper body off the bed, straining to look around at Daniel. “Daniel, I’m sorry! I didn’t realize I was... I mean - it just hit me! I...” He didn’t know what to say, how to make it ok. He’d obviously gone somewhere Daniel hadn’t intended, and he would have gotten up if he could have dislodged Daniel without dumping him off the bed. But Daniel just laughed and leaned up to kiss his neck, running his hands along Jack’s strong, well-muscled shoulders. 

“Jack, no! Don’t worry. You just surprised me. I was trying so hard to keep this strictly platonic. I was afraid I'd make you feel uncomfortable!”

Jack chuckled, his voice low and kind of husky. “Well you don’t have to worry about that, I’m obviously feeling anything _but_ uncomfortable. Please - don‘t stop?” He twisted his head back more, to make it easier to kiss Daniel. They shared a sweet, tender kiss, that slowly deepened and became more passionate as Jack invited Daniel's tongue into his mouth, sucking and pulling on it with his teeth, scraping lightly over it as he moaned into Daniel's mouth. 

When they finally separated, Daniel nodded and smiled at him, and his voice was low and husky as he spoke. "All right, then - I won't stop.” His voice and smile made Jack shiver as he turned back around, warmth settling in his groin, his cock thickening even more under Daniel's touch.

He went back to Jack’s spine, rubbing, kneading, but Jack could tell Daniel was no longer trying to hide the fact that he was getting off just pressing himself against Jack’s ass and touching his skin. When Daniel got past the small of his back, he kept going, working his spine down to his tailbone. Jack tensed up slightly at his point, but it seemed that Daniel realized this at once and suddenly shifted his focus. He rubbed both hands firmly up his buttocks, across the small of his back and up to Jack’s shoulders. When he got there, he reversed the stroke, back down to his buttocks and then back up again. 

He was pressed up tightly against Jack’s ass. Jack could feel Daniel’s hard-on, pushing up against him and he moaned, bucking his hips again. He thought it was odd that he didn't seem to feel too worried about the fact that Daniel's cock was pushing up against his ass. Maybe that was because they both still had clothes on, or maybe because he knew he could trust Daniel? But he didn't feel concerned at all - just really, really turned on. Pressing his face into the sheets, he began working his hips against the bed in time with Daniel’s strokes up his back, his breath suddenly harsher and coming more rapidly as he strained against the mattress. 

This time it was Daniel that moaned, panting and calling Jack’s name, as he pressed full-length up against him. At first Jack felt that Daniel’s weight was going to be too much for him - pressed as he was against his back. But it was apparent he could still breathe, so he relaxed slightly, realizing that he liked the heaviness, it seemed to anchor him somehow. It made him feel safe, if just for the moment, and he liked that. 

They were working in tandem now, their thrusts timed to come together, increasing the pressure against the mattress and Jack was amazed at how incredible this felt. He was gasping now, his torso raised slightly off the bed, braced on his arms to increase the angle of his thrusts. Daniel was leaning on one elbow, with his right arm wrapped around Jack’s chest and his open mouth pressed up against the back of his neck, biting gently, his teeth scraping skin. The heat and moisture against his skin and the scrape of sharp teeth made Jack shudder and he began to grunt softly as his hips moved faster and faster against the bed and back against the solid mass of Daniel's body.

He came suddenly - with no warning - his hips jerking out of control - gasping out Daniel’s name. Daniel moaned loudly when he realized what had happened, continuing to buck rapidly against his ass for a short time, then shouting out loud as his orgasm hit him. He rolled off too quickly for Jack, who had been comfortable lying with there with Daniel’s weight on top of him. But Daniel rolled back, laying his leg across the back of both of Jack’s, and putting his arm across the small of Jack’s back protectively. They kissed, gently but passionately, settling down into each other’s arms, their breaths calming as they mingled together.

* * *

Daniel woke up suddenly, blinking - disoriented by all the light in the room. He took a deep breath, and Jack stirred, opening his eyes: “You ok?” 

He looked over at Jack sullenly, “Why the hell aren’t you groggy, too? You sound wide awake.” He blinked, struggling to focus his eyes, “Didn’t you get any sleep?”

“Oh, yeah. I was asleep. I slept hard.” He smiled as Daniel rubbed the sleep out of his eyes. “ You are a miracle worker. You think I could talk you into doing nothing but giving me massages like that for the rest of my life?”

“Oh, you could try. But I bet Elizabeth would probably object at some point.” 

Jack ran his hand up Daniel’s jaw line, then around to the back of his head, pulling their faces together into a languidly sensual kiss. “Well, maybe we’ll just have to settle for occasional massages, then. I wouldn’t want to piss off Weir. She can be a real bear when she’s stirred up.” 

Daniel laughed. “What? The big, bad Colonel is afraid of a tiny, little civilian?”

“Oh, not afraid.” Jack frowned. “But I’m not stupid, either.” He pushed himself up on his hands and knees and climbed over until he was directly above Daniel. He glanced down at his sticky boxers, then back up to Daniel‘s face, smiling with a quirky little grin. “I’m going to take a shower,” he said casually, “care to join me?”

Daniel reached up and pulled Jack down to him, kissing him thoroughly - their tongues sliding against each other and tangling between their mouths. Daniel felt his cock give a little jump as Jack sucked Daniel’s tongue into his mouth. When their lips finally parted, Daniel gasped, trying in vain to catch his breath. He smiled up at Jack. “I thought you’d never ask.”


End file.
